Out of Madness (Dying of the Light)
by PeachyKeen
Summary: LOOK! I updated **8-2**! More unraveling in the yarn of our tale...
1. Prisoner

Trapped

Trapped 

Summary:Guybrush is finally thrown into an inescapable prison.He meets a fellow prisoner named 'Andréas'.(André but with a pronounced 's' on the end). 

Andréas looks like Andy Dick.For the story, let's just say he is played by A. Dick. :-)

Character Descriptions:

Andréas (Ahndrays): 5'10, tall and lanky man, scruffy blond hair, adorable blue eyes which are tinted with sadness and anguish…oddly resembles Guybrush…. He was imprisoned at the age of seventeen.He is now almost 25. {Andy Dick: Newsradio, theAndy Dick Show}

Cearbhall (KYAR ull):6' 7, very tall, well built, brown hair.Once a Peaceful man, but because of his strength he is now possessed by the Lorcán and the demons of hell for malevolent purposes.{Jason Mewes (Jay + Silent Bob), but Taller, and stronger..}

Gràinne (GRAW nya)- 5'1: Very short, thin, and amazingly beautiful, Gràinne has long black hair and icy blue eyes comparable to those of Fred Durst.She is one of the almighty Larcan's daughters.She lures men with her good looks and her perfect body, but they haven't a chance with her as Lorcán takes them to be his henchmen.(Rose McGowan- Jawbreaker, Marilyn Manson's ex-fiancee.)

Desdemona- (Dez-duh- mohna)-5'3- Another of Lorcán's daughters, she is purely evil, as is her sister.She has mid-back length red hair, and Green Eyes.(Laura Prepon, of That 70's Show)

Ciaran (KEE ar an)- The only son and heir to the throne of Lorcán.He has short, Red hair, and he is fearful of his father, but he isn't at all evil.He doesn't believe what his father does is right, and as a result, takes the brunt of his father's hatred. (Zack Ward.For those who watch Titus, he plays 'Dave'.For those that don't he played the infamous bully, Scut Farkas in 'A Christmas Story')

Lorcán- (LOR cawn)-The one true master of evil; There's a reason they call Satan the Black Prince…Lorcán is the Black King.LeChuck, Largo LaGrande, and Satan are only pawns in his game.Lorcán is so powerful, that no force of good or decency has ever been able to overpower him and restore Earth to it's natural state. (Alan Rickman in Dogma: Metatron, The Voice of God)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"Guybrush asked.

"You heard me.You're an eternal prisoner here in this dark cave-like place.Believe me."The other lanky blonde man told him.

"But, why?"

"Because Lorcán is forcing us here because we are getting in the way of his plans."

"What about LeChuck?"

"LeChuck is just another pawn in his game.Largo, LeChuck, even Satan himself are all pawns. Lorcán is the most evil being on this planet, and probably all the others as well."Andréas spat.

"Look.Sit down, and I'll tell you a tale that I have been telling to the rats for years." He said.Guybrush sank to the floor of the warm, dim, stuffy little cave and began to listen to the tale that his 'cell-mate' began to spin.

Aindréas sighed and ran his fingers through his scruffy hair.

"Back in the late 1400's, maybe even later there was a son born to a newlywed couple.The man, an orphan, who came from Ireland, gave himself the name Béoán Grundy.He married a young woman named Ainfean.Soon after their marriage, she became pregnant and eventually gave birth to seven children to Béoán.Two of those children died before the age of thirteen.The other five, three girls and two boys survived.However, Ainfean at the age of forty-seven, became pregnant once again.She passed during childbirth, and even though the doctors, the community, and the spiritual leaders tried everything, the child was lost soon after."

"Where does this lead to?"Guybrush said.

"It leads to a lot of things.Herr Lorcan has heard many a thing about you, and this all leads up to your eternal imprisonment."Aindréas told him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Béoán was left to raise the five children alone.The girls were all married off to wonderful men, and the boys were very respectful.The eldest son, Feardomhnach, then at the tender age of seventeen, met a young lady named [Fachtna][1].Little did he know it, her name meant 'Malice'.Three generations were born after that, and the great-great-great grandson of Béoán was named Lorcan, meaning silent and fierce."

"But-"

"Where am I tied in?Back in the day, when I was barely thirteen I began my journey to become a great pirate upon the seas of the Carribean.I was actually sent to a boarding school in Dublin, and when I graduated, when I was sixteen, I had a ship, a crew, and an abundance of dreams.I got what I wanted, even though I was sent to this awful place called, Monkey Island.I defeated LeChuck, not once, but four times, and felt as though I was king of the world.But before all this happened, I was sent to complete the three trials.I heard that in the later years, the treasure became a t-shirt."

"What was it when you did it."

"A Rubber Chicken with a Pulley in the Middle.I left mine in some voodoo lady's shop."

Guybrush smiled."I found it.I used to have it but my wife has it at home."

"Wife?Home?"

"Yes.The Governess of Mêleé Island, Elaine Marley."

"I used to have a wife.Lorcán stole her away from me.She's now another of his servants, but I hear she is more beautiful than ever."Aindréas said sadly.

"Maybe we'll get out of here!"Guybrush told him.

"It's obvious that you're new here.I've been here for 7 years, nine months, two weeks, four days, twenty-three hours, seventeen minutes and…forty seconds."Aindréas said.

"You've counted."

"Guybrush, I've lost all hope.You're not too much younger than I am, but you still have hope.I'll be here until my body dies.Lorcán owns my soul, as he owns pretty much everything to do with the dark world. No matter what everyone else tells you and no matter what the Biblical stories tell you, Evil overpowers Good in the case of Lorcán McGrundy."

Guybrush gave a sad look.

"Aindréas?What about the rest of the story?"

"Huh?Oh, Yeah."Aindréas yawned.

"Well, Lorcán grew up piss-poor in his household.Whenever he went to church, his family had barely anything to offer to the collection plate.He was defiled, spit upon, hated, kicked, and was pretty much the butt of all jokes throughout his youth.When he went to high school however, he was very handsome.He had long, flowing black hair and green eyes that captivated all who looked into them.There was this one girl, her name happened to be Laine.She was very beautiful, and he asked her out.Instead of a yes or no, he got laughed at.That laugh was the straw that broke the camel's back.After that, he didn't ever even talk to anyone.He dropped out of high school after that and got a job swabbing decks and scrubbing the shit houses on ships.Pretty soon, however, the Sweet Caroline's captain was fatally wounded in battle, and Lorcán took control.It wasn't long before he had his own crew.Within 3 years of dropping out, Lorcán had overtaken LeChuck."

"You still haven't told me where I fit in.You didn't even finish where you fit into all of this…I don't even think-"Guybrush began.

"Shhh.That is a tale for another time.For now, I suggest you get some sleep.You'll need it."

"Oh.Okay."Guybrush said."Goodnight, Aindréas."

"Oíche mhaith" Aindréas said, curling up into one of the dry corners of the cave.

"Good Night."Guybrush said, curling up and also falling asleep.

So, should I bother continueing?I know I used a lot of hard-to-pronounce names, but I've taken a fascination to Ireland lately, due to my Irish Heritage, and I used only one Gaelic phrase, which was 'Oíche mhaith' which means 'Good Night'.

I've got school, so it'll be hard to continue, but I will nonetheless.Please Review!

   [1]: http://saints.catholic.org/saints/fachanan.html



	2. The One True Force

Chapter 2- The One True Force

Chapter 2- The One True Force

"Guybrush!"A soft voice said.

"Mmmm…Elaine!I'm sleeeeeepyyyyyyyyyyy."Guybrush whined in his sleep.

Aindréas sighed.This kid was so unaccustomed to this place.

"Guybrush, it's me.Aindréas Riley, your fellow prisoner and only friend."

Guybrush reluctantly opened his eyes to the rather unpleasant place that he was in.At least he still had his memory of his wife.

"Well, Good Morning to you."Aindréas sighed to his friend.

_As if that could ever be possible._He thought.

Neither of the two of them said anything, and Aindréas knew that they'd have plenty of time to talk in the eternity that was coming up.Finally, Guybrush broke the silence.

"So, where do I fit into this twisted yarn?"

"Mmm.Yes.Well, anyway, within a few years of overthrowing LeChuck, Lorcán had only one force to overthrow; The Devil himself.About ten or so miles away from Monkey Island, there's another island…Aggck.The name escapes me right now.But anyway, there's a rock in the middle of the island, and it held an emerald ring in it.Lorcán got onto that island, and destroyed the rock…"

"Wait, there isn't an island within 40 miles of Monkey Island!"

"There used to be.When Lorcán destroyed that rock, the island sunk into the water, killing the inhabitants that weren't fortunate enough to get out.That rock holds a lot of power.It held up that island, and it also held the forces of the earth; Good, bad, divine, earthly, love, hate…It held everything!Lorcán has it all on his bony finger.He is the one true master.An-"Aindréas stopped abrubtly.

He held still as the cave door was opened.The prisoners covered their eyes to protect themselves from the lights of hell.Something was roughly thrown in.When the door was shut, Aindréas checked it, and found some crude form of nutrition.

"Ooh!Cap'n Crapp!I **love** this stuff!"Guybrush said.

"So did I.Say, do you like Weenie-Tots?Hope you do, cause that's gonna be your meal for the rest of your life."Aindréas said, splitting the food between them.

"Hmmm.I wonder how Elaine's doing."

_______________________+___________________________+______________

"Guybrush!?Guybrush!"Elaine sobbed, indifferent to the people around her.After her husband's disappearance three days before, Elaine had cried almost nonstop.Not even the voodoo lady could conjure up anything to find out where Guybrush had went.

"Elaine, honey, you have to eat.I know you're shaken up, but that's no reason to stop your life."

"But he's gone!He's the love of my life, and he's gone!I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"

"Elaine!Guybrush knows how much you love him.He's known that since he met you.I'll tell you what.If you eat some of Captain Blondebeard's chicken, then I will try and locate him, alright love?"

Elaine nodded and sniffled.The Voodoo Priestess hugged her and sent her to get some dinner.She looked into the ball and chanted a spell, hoping to get a glimpse of a living Guybrush.She searched, and saw a huge black ship seize Guybrush's vessel and capture him. She saw that it wasn't LeChuck in charge of this one either.

"Horatio!"The Voodoo Lady shouted, and within moments of the call, Elaine and Herman Toothrot were by her side.

"I found your grandson!He's on Abhorrence Island (A/N: Thesauruses are Wonderful things!)."She shouted.

"Oh, Guybrush!Is he okay?"Elaine asked, eyes full of hope.

The Voodoo Lady became somber once more.

"Somewhat.He's been imprisoned in a cave with another man.I can't hear what they are saying, but their lips appear to be telling a tale…"

"So, you still haven't told me where I fit in."Guybrush commented.

"You're quite the impatient one, aren't you?" Aindréas smirked.

Guybrush nodded.

"Alright!When Lorcán took over, he allowed LeChuck to return to meddling and frightening the pirates of the Carribean, under one condition;He take prisoners every now and then.LeChuck agreed and then set out.When I finished the three trials, I went out and beat LeChuck, and this angered him.I beat him three more times after that, and that infuritated him.One day, my wife Kiara and I were sailing around, planning our future, when all of a sudden we were attacked by a colossal wave, which sunk our ship immediately.I have the ability to hold my breath for quite a while, but unfortunately Kiara didn't, and I was forced to watch her drown.I considered drowning myself, but I hadn't the chance.Anyway, LeChuck brought me back to Lorcán, who beat the living hell out of me.I punched him first, and that angered him enough to attack.As I was being dragged here, I noticed my wife standing there as part of the undead.Her fair skin was pale and somewhat transparent, like a ghost.Her raven hair was black and flat to her head.She was so beautiful, even in death, and I… I…"Aindréas began to cry, but then stopped.

"Uhm…Are you going to be okay?"Guybrush asked, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah.Anyhoo, I have a story to tell, do I not?Okay.After that, I met another prisoner, who was let loose later on.They let him go on the condition that he join them in their evil deeds.They offered me the chance, but I refused.I'd rather die in here, a lonely prisoner than to walk among _them._As far as I can conclude, they noticed that you were very powerful, very witty, and able to overthrow LeChuck…more than once.They imprioned you partly because of your power on the high seas, but they probably took you as a threat to them because you possess not only power, but also innocence and pure goodness and tenderness that could overthrow these forces of evil."

Guybrush gives him a skeptical stare.

"Guybrush, I wouldn't lie to you!Trust me!You were the one true force!" Aindréas pleaded.

Guybrush's skeptic face melted into a scared one, resembling that of a ten-year old boy, lost in a store.

"So, then I was the last hope?"

"Maybe not.There might be one other person out there, but it is possible that you were the last hope of Lorcán's demise."Aindréas told his friend, burying himself deep in thought.Just then the door to the little prison opened and in stepped a woman, presumably Gráinne.

"Mr. Riley, your wife wishes to see you."

Good enough?Thanks to the one reviewer, Ti'ana Katrina.I'm usually fueled by reviews, but for this one…I'll continue it anyway.I just want to say that I am the author of at least one decent Monkey Island fic.


	3. Join the Undead

Chapter 3- Join the Undead

"K-Kiara?  She wants to s-see me?"  Aindréas stuttered.

"Yes.  Get your ass off the ground, captive!"  Gráinne yelled.  

Aindréas obeyed and immediately rose to his feet.  He went out the door, shooting a mixed look of pain, fear, and happiness to Guybrush.

"Ah, Aindréas!"  LeChuck said.  "So good to see you." 

"What the fu-" Aindréas began, only for Lorcán to have Desdemona and Gráinne gag him.

"What do I want?  Nothing, this time.  'Tis Kiara who has the requests."  LeChuck grinned.

"What did you do to her?!"  Aindréas screamed, beneath the gag.

"I did nothing.  Ye can't do anything to the undead.  They can only do it for themselves."

Aindréas sighed and quit struggling.  A young woman walked into the room.  She was not unlike Elaine, short with long curly hair, but she was, or appeared to be the walking undead.  Aindréas sank to his knees when he laid eyes on her.  He would do anything for her, maybe he would even join the Dark Side.

"Aindréas."  She said, her voice cold and distant.

"Yes, Dearest?"  He asked, his blue eyes darkening to a beautiful sapphire color.

"Join the undead."  She said, even colder than before.  Desdemona picked up a long sword, encrusted with gems of all kinds.  She brought it to his soft cheek and sliced off the gag, dragging the end lightly along his cheek.  A thin line of blood appeared and slowly dripped downward onto the floor.  Kiara looked indifferent and Aindréas stared at her with a painful look in his soft blue eyes.  He looked at her with only the utmost love, but she was unable to return it, or surely she would have.

Aindréas was dragged to his feet and the blade was placed at his neck.  Desdemona repeated the question.  Aindréas repeated his answer, and shut his eyes, preparing for the evil daughter to slice his throat.  

"What's she doing?"  Blondebeard asked.

"She wants to slit his throat, but she can't!"  Elaine said, somewhat panicked.

"Why not?"  Herman asked.

"Because he refuses to join the undead!  Should he ever want to join, then she could slit his throat, effectively killing him and making him part of the undead."  The Voodoo Priestess told him, still staring into the crystal ball.

"We need to help them!"

"Yes, but how?"

"We could…  We could, uh…  Grampa!  Please help me think!"

"First time I've heard that in a while."  Herman muttered under his breath.

"What about all the people that Guybrush's life has ever affected?  We could tell them about it and ask for donations, and we could pay the Lorcán guy to let him out!"  Herman said.

"Oh, yeah.  You are a Marley!  You are one of the Anti-LeChucks!  Lorcán would imprison you with him!"  Blondebeard snapped.

"I was only tryin' to help!"

"Wait!  That did help.  We get all those people that Guybrush's life has ever touched and we round them up, along with all their friends and family, and then we form an army, and we go in there and try and rescue him!"  Elaine said, happily.

No one in that room had the heart to tell her that it might fail.  Looking into their eyes, Elaine saw what they were thinking.  She heaved with a sigh.

"If we… If I don't try, then I will die without my husband anyway.  I love him so much that I cannot stand being without him.  Please, help me."  She whispered, sinking to her chair crying.

Herman stood up.

"I'll help you."  He whispered, placing his strong, aged hands on her shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze.

One by one, the others in the room stood up and volunteered their lives for Elaine… and for Guybrush.

Wow!  I am so, so sorry about not updating this!  I totally forgot about it!  I remembered after I went around the internet and noticed that the mixnmojo servers were back up…  Well, I updated, and hopefully I'll get some more reviews.

"I don't want to die,

 I don't want to kill, 

 We are all human,

 It's time to prove it."

       -Anti-Flag's 911 for Peace


	4. Never Give Up, Never Surrender...

Chapter 4- Wherever you will go (The Calling)

Andréas trembled in fear.  The sword to his throat, drawing thin lines of blood, he began to pray for the Evil kingdom's demise.

"You will never destroy me, mortal."  Lorcán sneered.

"Maybe I won't, but SOMEONE will."  Aindréas spat.

The large pit of Lava beneath Lorcán's throne bubbled up, singeing Aindréas' fair skinned face.

"Send him back to the cells."  Lorcán ordered, unhappy with the prisoner's anarchist attitude…  Well, anarchist against him.

Cearbhall picked him up with strong arms and dragged him to his cell.  His brown eyes had the same look as Kiara's; glassy, indifferent, but there was an infinitesimal spark of life left in them…  _Did Kiki have that look too?_ Aindréas wondered to himself.  Cearbhall set him down in the humid, gloomy cave, and shut the door behind him.

Aindréas didn't move for a while.  Guybrush even began to think Aindréas was dead, so he cautiously moved over.  

"Aindréas?  What happened?"

Aindréas moved his teary eyes to Guybrush.

"Okay, here we go again!"  He sighed, recounting the tale to Guybrush.

**Meanwhile, in the land of the Tiny Hut people**

Herman looked at his list.  He was assigned to Plunder Island, for he was virtually unable to get lost there, as everyone knew him.  He had been wandering about the island for quite a while, looking for everyone.  He sat down on a log and scratched his beard.

"Guybrush Threepwood!  If only you knew how much we love you!"

A tear slipped out of the old man's eye.

Elaine sniffled softly.  She had to go back to Booty Island, Phatt Island, and even the disgusting Scabb Island.  She had rounded up everyone that Guybrush had run into, save for Governor Phatt.  She even managed to get a large supply of Ash-2-Life™ from the Scabb chapter of International House of Mojo, and reanimate Rapp Scallion.  Who knows?  Maybe he could be useful.

She was on the charter ship back to her vessel back on Booty Island, and Captain Dread looked at her nervously.

"Are you okaay, mon, er… womon?"

"No.  I want my plunder bunny."  She said, burying her head in her folded arms.

Dread smiled weakly and then turned back to his task.

"Guybrush, you be gettin' some maajor help, mon.  I hope dees works out for you both."

"Dréas?"  Guybrush asked, carving a drawing into the cave wall.

"Yeah?"  Aindréas asked, carving his own drawing.

"You're the only one who listens to my stories with patience."

"It's because I haven't heard one in ages."

"Aye."

Guybrush paused, brushing some dust away from the figure on the wall.  He then spoke aloud again.

"I wonder what Elaine is doing."

Ciaran yawned.  Life in the catacombs of Abhorrence Island was boring as those of Monkey Island.  He needed something to do, and his band was going nowhere, as his father had sent his bandmates to another Island.  He never expected to see them again, and so he ditched the idea.  

He stood up from his chair, which was soft and cushy, unlike his father's, which was made of two unfortunate people, who had been left in Big Whoop's carnival.  Ciaran walked over to his dresser, and said a spell in elvish, and opened a drawer.  He pulled out a key, and placed it around his waist.

This was his advantage over Lorcán.  When Lorcán, a voodoo practicioner, bred, he bred with a wench who was of Elvish descent.  (A/N:  Yes, I am using Tolkien in this, but hey!  I loved Lord of the Rings!)  So, despite his towering height, he was part-elf.  He knew several spells, but not enough to overthrow his dad.  Since he was only in his beginning years of Elvoo training, he knew that one spell.

He protected everything because his father was a notorious snoop.  Anything Ciaran had that was secret, wouldn't remain secret for very long.  He grabbed his necklace and stepped out the door.

"Ma'am?"  Elaine whispered.

"SHHHH!!!  This is a library!"  The librarian hissed.

"Sorry.  Um, do you remember any Threepwoods?"

"Let me check my files…  Christopher Ti- oops… wrong cards…. Threepwoods- We've got…  Andrew Thomlinson, Bernard Ryan, Charles Scurvey, Dave Baksh, Ernesto Giuseppe, Fausto Juano, Gavin Rossdale, Guybrush Wesley…"

"Um, that's him!"

"…Hannah Marie, Ingrid Edie, Jimmy James, Kyletta Susanne, Louissa Marine…"

"OK!"  Elaine said, getting another warning out of the librarian.

"Young Lady!  This is a _library!_  You are to be _quiet_ in a library!"

This was the banana that broke the monkey's back.

"Please, Lady!  You've got to help me!  My husband, Guybrush _WESLEY _Threepwood, is trapped somewhere in the catacombs of some hellhole of an island.  I might never get to see him again, and I have the right to be LOUD if I WANT to!"  Elaine yelled.

The librarian stood up to scream, but stopped and smiled sweetly.

"Guybrush Wesley Threepwood, eh?  Let's see, he owes the Phatt Library 300 pieces o' eight, not to mention the price of the book he swiped from the Governor…"

Elaine pulled a satchel out of her purse.  Eyes gleaming, the librarian reached for the satchel.  

"Not so fast, ma'am.  First, I need his library card, and anything he may have left here."

"Look, he said something about some carnival, mumbled something about Governor Marley, something more about how he was thirsty for a grog, and something about a costume party."  

Tossing the satchel onto the desk, Elaine mumbled her thanks and sashayed out of the library.  Shielding her eyes from the hot midday sun, she flopped under a rubber tree.

"Guybrush Wesley Threepwood!  When I see you again, I'm going to hug you, and kiss you, and…  I'm going to love you forever!"

Burying her face in her hands, she began to weep.

It's been a while, I know.  I've been doing a bunch of stuff lately, and haven't had much time to myself.  Hmm…  Watching Dumb & Dumber, so it's hard to be serious.  Hmm…  Am I the only one who notices that they haven't changed the 'Mentos' commercial-song since they originally recorded it?  I remember listening to it in the 80's!  Sheesh.

Well, anyhoo…  Review.  Read.  Post on your MI fanfic sites…  (Tell me an' give me the addy first…)

Oh, yeah.  Sorry about the LOOOONG update span.  I've been quite busy, but I have been updating my current fics, so…


End file.
